In the Forest
by patriciawilliamsons
Summary: "How odd, thought Astoria as they approached the castle, that she felt as though she'd known Draco for ages even though they'd just met." Written for the Awkward DracoAstoria Challenge. Oneshot.


This was written for DreaG1996's Awkward DracoAstoria Challenge, and, let me tell you, it's plenty awkward. :P I made Draco a bit less arrogant, because I think he's matured a bit since his Hogwarts days. It was my first time writing these two, so go easy! Reviews are greatly appreciated :) Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Astoria Greengrass tilted her head back against the tree she was sitting in front of, enjoying the feeling of the cool air of the Forbidden Forest on her face. It was relaxing, and after everything that had happened that day, she was in dire need of something relaxing.<p>

The Battle of Hogwarts had just ended, and she'd joined in on the fighting for Hogwarts. Yes, she was a Slytherin, but Hogwarts was her home, and she felt like she should defend it. Her parents weren't connected to the Death Eaters, so she had no reason to fight for them.

After the battle, while everybody else was celebrating and mourning, she'd slipped out to the Forbidden Forest in order to get some peace and quiet. She had no one to celebrate with or mourn, because her friends and sister had left with the rest of the Slytherins. She was certain Daphne wouldn't be very happy with the fact that Astoria had stayed, but hey, they'd won and Astoria had lived. Daphne was always trying to control her and tell her what to do, and Astoria was sick of it.

A loud snapping of a twig made Astoria jump to her feet with her wand out. She pointed it in the direction that she'd heard the twig cracking, and heard some more rustling.

"Who's there?" She said loudly, hoping it wasn't a werewolf or some other horrible animal. Maybe it was just a bunny, or a squirrell...

She crept over towards the clump of bushes and trees from which she'd heard the noises. She drew back one of the branches and-

_SMACK! _Astoria slammed into something-or someone-and stumbled backwards. She looked up to see who she had run into, and standing there was none other than Draco Malfoy.

Draco looked just as shocked to see Astoria as Astoria did to see him. They gaped at each other for a moment.

"What are you doing here?" Astoria demanded. She'd never actually spoken to Draco, but she knew a bit about him from her sister and had glimpsed him from time to time in the corridors and common room.

"Well, what are _you _doing here?"

"I asked you first." Astoria said, cringing at how childish she sounded.

Draco studied her for a moment. "You're Daphne's sister, aren't you?"

Astoria groaned inwardly. Was that the only thing people knew her as? Perfect Daphne's stupid little sister? "Yeah."

"Didn't she leave with the rest of the Slytherins?"

"Uh huh."

"And you stayed?"

"Obviously." Astoria said. She couldn't tell if Draco was mocking her or not.

"Why?"

Astoria looked at him. "Because Hogwarts is my home, and I wanted to defend it."

"Ah." Draco said. They stood silently for a few more seconds.

"Soo, um..." Astoria made a feeble attempt at conversation. "Why aren't you up at the castle celebrating with everyone else?"

He shrugged. "I needed some quiet."

"Why?"

"Just to...think."

"Did you fight in the battle?" Astoria asked.

"Er...yeah." he muttered.

"You seem kinda down." said Astoria after a pause. She had heard Draco was arrogant and snarky, but he didn't seem that way now, as he walked past her to sit on the ground in front of the tree.

"Yeah, well..."

"We won!" Astoria said. "What's there to be upset about?"

"I've just done some...things that I regret." said Draco. looking at the ground. "I need to figure out how to start over." he looked at her and shook his head. "Why am I telling you this?"

Astoria shrugged and sat down next to him. "We've all done things we regret. And, hey, now's your chance to start over-Voldemort's gone, so it's sort of like a new beginning, you know?"

He looked at her and gave her a half-smile. "I guess you're right."

They sat in a (this time) comfortable silence for a few minutes, listening to the sound of the birds chirping and feeling the cool air wash over them.

"We should probably get back up to the castle now, and see what's going on." said Astoria finally. She stood up and brushed herself off, then held out a hand to help Draco up. "Coming?"

"I suppose." He took her hand and stood up, holding on to her hand a little longer than was strictly necessary. Her fingertips tingled where they touched his, and she blushed and dropped his hand.

The rising sun glinted off of Draco's white-blonde hair as they stepped out of the forest. Astoria gave him a small smile, which he, surprisingly, returned.

How odd, thought Astoria as they approached the castle, that she felt as though she'd known Draco for ages even though they'd just met. He was definetly different that other people she'd met. Maybe she'd get to know him better...


End file.
